1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for assisting in and maintaining erection of the human penis.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For various physical and mental reasons, some males are not able to attain and maintain penile erection, rendering satisfactory intercourse difficult or impossible. Even though most males may attain and maintain penile erections satisfactory for intercourse, the experience thereof could be enhanced for the male and his female partner so that the act of intercourse would be more satisfactory to both partners.
To aid those incapable of normal penile erection and to enhance the sexual experience of others, a number of devices have been invented to assist, maintain or substitute for penile erection. In some cases, surgical implanting of prosthetic devices have been utilized. Surgical procedures are avoided by most males. Such surgical procedures are usually expensive and are not without some degree of risk.
Other solutions to the problem of inadequate penile erection are provided by apparatus which may be worn and utilized by the male without surgical procedure. Some of these provide artificial support or rigidity by providing members to surround and/or support the penis and which are normally attached to the body with a harness-like arrangement. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,196; 4,381,000; 4,429,689 and 4,488,541. These devices are rather cumbersome and relatively uneasy to use.
Other devices, proposed to assist in or maintain penile erection, function to exert pressure to or around the penis to control the return flow of blood therefrom, thus maintaining the penis in an erect condition. Some of these, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,760; 3,461,863; and 3,612,047, function essentially as a tourniquet. Thus, there are some dangers involved if blood circulation is too severely restricted. In addition, the tourniquet-like device, while restricting blood flow, may also restrict and/or impede ejaculation, causing physical harm and/or pain.
Because of some of the problems inherent with tourniquet-like devices, other devices have been proposed which restrict blood flow from the penis but do not totally surround or clamp the penis so as to avoid the inherent problems thereof. Examples may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,230; 3,633,572 and 4,440,183. While these devices are inherently safer, they are more difficult to maintain in proper position and the means for maintaining them in proper position is sometimes uncomfortable and detract from the user's sexual urge and enjoyment.
Obviously, with the continued development and proliferation of devices to aid in attaining and maintaining penile erection, the search continues for more effective and more comfortable solutions.